


Am Do The Big Nut

by Known_Sexual_Deviant



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Buttsex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Masturbation, crack fic??, gagging, idk - Freeform, lmfao gay, nnUUUUUUUT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 23:11:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16335023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Known_Sexual_Deviant/pseuds/Known_Sexual_Deviant
Summary: Ivory teeth clamped down on a rosy-chocolate lip as hitched breaths resonated subtly from a door that was set ajar. Head tilted back, Lance did his level best to not make noise as his hand stroked feverishly, chasing his release. Regardless of how hard he tried, slick wet sounds accompanied the pearls of pre-cum now coating the tip of his cock.





	Am Do The Big Nut

Ivory teeth clamped down on a rosy-chocolate lip as hitched breaths resonated subtly from a door that was set ajar. Head tilted back, Lance did his level best to not make noise as his hand stroked feverishly, chasing his release. Regardless of how hard he tried, slick wet sounds accompanied the pearls of pre-cum now coating the tip of his cock.

  
Soundlessly, Keith wandered down the hall in which his quarters were located. Everything was almost as silent as a 1920’s silent movie. Everything except for a distant panting and a strange sloppy sound. Padding wordlessly to the source, Keith, out of sudden revelation, realized it was coming from Lance’s room.

  
An uncomfortable heat began to build up between his legs as Keith stood rigidly with his back stiff against the wall next to Lance’s door.  
A muffled whine set off sparks racing up Keith’s spine as his hand unconsciously slid down to palm his own arousal that unexpectedly began to build. Keith thanked whatever higher power there was that the halls were dark, but still allowed him to see.  
Lance’s face burned as his cum splattered on his stomach and seemed to have its own glow. Reaching over blindly, he grabbed a fistful of tissues and proceeded to wipe off the shame off his stomach. Scrunching them as tightly as he could, Lance half-heartedly tossed it at the bin across the room. As expected, he missed. Slowly slipping from the lustful haze he’d been in, mental pictures of Keith faded just as his consciousness did.

  
Keith’s eyes widened as the noises died down. Something primal, carnal even, began to stir in the depths of Keith’s conscience…ravaging his self-control. After a long moment of contemplation, Keith nudged the door open on impulse. It swung open to reveal a dark form, lithe and smooth upon a blanket that had been kicked to the end of the bed, damp with sweat. Lance’s shirt hung unbuttoned and open, sweat glistening dully on his pectorals. Small, dusky circles with cute little nubs stood at attention as his chest rose and fell at a slow and even pace. Lance was sprawled out in exhaustion. Even if Keith showed any sign of his presence, Lance didn’t notice. Subtle definition of his abdomen shifted as Lance turned in his sleep, facing Keith.  
For the first time, Keith noticed how full and plump Lance’s lips were. Kneeling down quietly, Keith brushed a finger on Lance’s bottom lip and stole a small kiss. Lance’s face scrunched a little, but he was still asleep. Keith lay another kiss on the corner of his lips. He couldn’t wait any longer. Driven by something other than inhibition, Keith quietly undid his pants and let his hardened girth spring out of its confines. Resting the warm tip of his cock on Lance’s bottom lip, Keith pushed. Lance made an unintelligible sound of surprise as his jaw was forced wider and wider by Keith’s dick.

  
“Wh—Mmrf!”

  
With a hand fisted in his hair on the back of Lance’s head, Lance’s convulsing tongue made Keith groan and tilt his head back as waves of electric relief jolted through him. Looking down on Lance’s face, Keith’s hair obscured his own and his mouth hung wide, he thrusted experimentally into his mouth. It felt so nice, so fitting… so soft. The delicious warmth and the wetness engulfed Keith. Lance choked as his eyes snapped open, struggling to make noise. What he didn’t notice was how his wrung out cock began to fill up again as he made a valiant effort to steady his breathing through his nose.

  
“Shush.”

  
Keith bent down and whispered in an unusually hoarse voice into Lance’s ear, pulling his cock from Lance’s panting mouth and replaced it with a sock Keith found on the floor.  
Lance didn’t put up as much of a fight. Was it out of instinct, or the familiarity of Keith’s voice?

  
Before Lance could think or react, Keith quickly flipped Lance over and wrapped his hand around the nape of Lance’s neck and pressed him down into his pillow. Gripping the jut of Lance’s hip, Keith pulled Lance closer until his hips were flush with his own and slipped a finger in the waistband of Lance’s pajamas. Lance scrabbled for purchase on the bed as Keith paused and thought for a second before reaching over to Lance’s nightstand in search of a lubricant. Surprisingly, Lance did indeed keep some in his first drawer. Fumbling to uncap the tube of lube, Keith spilled some on Lance’s asscheek. Cursing at his own clumsiness, he tossed the tube aside and smeared the slick onto Lance’s hole. Lance seemed to make repeated attempts to speak, each to no avail. Arousal sparked through Lance’s cock once again, even after coming just before.  
Keith’s slender, athletic fingers slid in frictionless, his fingers curled whilst unconsciously searching for Lance’s sweet spot. Lance’s hips jerked and bucked as Keith’s fingers explored and clawed bluntly at his insides, whilst muffled moans began to spill from Lance’s stuffed mouth. A twitch and a high pitched whine told Keith he’d found the right spot as Lance’s expression went slack.  
Leaning over Lance’s arched back, Keith slipped out his fingers just as easily as they went in and Lance’s eyes widened again upon feeling something blunt and hot press at the rim of his stirred up place. It pressed itself slowly and burned its way into Lance as Keith let out a guttural moan.

  
“Fuck.”

  
Lance’s hot, tight hole engulfed Keith’s cock, as he gripped the jut of Lance’s hip hard enough to bruise. Keith rocked his hips slowly, closing his eyes to savor the moment how his hips were glued to the dusky brown complexion of the sharpshooter beneath him. Lance’s dark face turned a darker shade as he tried to give a questioning glance back at Keith, but the way Keith held him down only let him glance at Keith from the side of his peripheral vision.

  
“You’re so fucking pretty. ”

  
Keith finally spoke again as he pistoned his hips into Lance. Sparks bounced through Lance’s veins as Keith’s tip grazed against his sensitive spots, startling him with pleasure every time. A voice in the corner of Lance’s mind wanted to rip himself away from Keith, to shun him for what he is doing. However, the electrifying pleasure that coursed through him in waves seemed to crush every cohesive thought that dared stand up to it.  
Keith wasn’t above noticing how Lance tightened up every time he angled himself at Lance’s favorite spot, desperate for more where it came from. Collapsing on top of Lance as Keith kept moving, only a thin sheen of sweat separated the two as Keith planted soft kisses against Lance’s trembling shoulder blades, nibbling and licking the chocolatey skin once in a while. It was probably his imagination, but Keith swore it tasted a little sweet. Delicious, yet muffled whimpers quickly morphed into needy whines as Lance’s expression loosened as well as his ass. Lance’s muffled sobs of ah, mmf, ugh seemed to be muted by the silence of the night, as Keith rocked against Lance’s sensitive spots over and over, making him reflexively tighten around him. The hard, blunt pleasure shot tingles all the way to his toes as it finally tipped Lance over the edge. Even after coming just before, pearly pleasure spurted from Lance’s cock once again, painting his sleek abs in flecks of white. Keith didn’t seem to notice the Blue Paladin had reached his limit.  
Straightening up, the Red Paladin leant his head back and gripped the jut of Lance’s hips again, gazing upon Lance through his lashes as the heat inside him peaked. Not a moment after, a sizzling high washed over Keith, stronger than ever as if an instinctual creature were clawing him up, shredding him from the inside and releasing him into Lance. Keith’s eyes glazed over as he collapsed on top of Lance, remnants of his heat fading from him.

  
It was all too much to process. Thoughts could finally run free, though he had no energy for them. Lance breathed heavily, feeling something warm and slick running down his inner thigh as his lids became weightier and consciousness seemed to slip like sand through his fingers.

 

What the fuck?


End file.
